RWBY Quest
by Kerosene Desire
Summary: Climb the tower, slay the dragon, save the princess. Simple, right? But what's a poor knight to do when the princess she's supposed to rescue doesn't match your typical damsel in distress? "You break into my home, you kill my dragon, & you wake me from my sleep! Yet you have the audacity to ask me what MY problem is?" "Well how was I supposed to know it was your pet?" AU WhiteRose


It was supposed to be _simple_.

Climb the tower, slay the dragon, and save the princess - it was the basic fundamentals of every fairy tale she had ever known. Well, she had climbed the tower - and the thousand foot mountain it sat atop; she had slain the dragon (damn bugger hadn't gone down easy); and had found the princess soundly asleep in her bed. She had followed every instruction carefully, so where... _where _had she gone wrong?

"Unhand me, you filthy brute!"

"Would you... would you sto-... agh-! Not the eyes!"

Ruby's pained groan echoed loudly within the stone laid chamber, writhing pitifully as she clutched her face and cursed violently beneath her breath. A second later, sharp pain shot through her, radiating from her gut as a high-heeled boot slammed forcefully into it. The air in her lungs exited sharply from her lips, rushing out with a long-winded "ooomph!" that left her disoriented and near breathless.

"Princess Weiss, stop!" she begged, raising her arms just in time to avoid a flower vase to the head. The glass shattered into jagged pieces, and she was thankful for the metal gauntlets that protected her otherwise bare forearms from becoming a bleeding mess. "Seriously... please, stop! I'm only here to save you!"

"And who gave you permission to do that?" the princess demanded, her sapphire eyes glinting furiously as she grabbed a book off her nightstand and hurtled it at the bewildered knight. "What right do you have to come barging into my room in the middle of the night like some deranged madwoman? Have you no decency? No code of honor?"

"Trust me, my code of honor is the _only _thing stopping me from fighting back," Ruby growled beneath her breath, quickly tiring of the strange situation. "Honestly, you could really be a little more grateful!" she shouted, ducking beneath yet another random projectile. "Y'know, I had to travel a long way to get here… it wasn't easy, I tell ya! I even had to kill that dragon outside your doorway! It nearly took my head off!"

And suddenly, just as quickly as it had begun, the barrage stopped.

"You... you killed Myrtenaster?" the princess breathed, a heavy leather tome slipping from her hands.

"What?" Ruby asked, her head quirking curiously to the side. "No, I... I don't even know what that is. I said I killed a dragon. Draaaagon," she repeated, dragging out the pronunciation in order to clarify herself. "You know... giant, scaly lizard with wings? Breathes fire?"

"I know what a dragon is!" Weiss snapped, storming past the red-headed girl and out into the corridor. Ruby watched her go, unsure of her intentions. Moments later, a pained cry could be heard from the castle entrance, startling her into action. Drawing her sword from its sheath, she rushed from the princess' chambers, clutched in the grips of fear and self-doubt.

Had she failed to properly dispose of the beast? Had the creature feigned its injury as she dealt what she had thought to be a fatal wound, and lain in wait for her return? Could a dragon, often perceived as nothing more than a mindless animal, ever be so cunning? As she skid around the corner, weapon raised and fully prepared to defend her highness, she was met with what she could only describe to be as the oddest thing she had ever seen - and, as a knight, she had seen _a lot_ of odd things.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," the princess sobbed, snowy hair sprawled messily behind her as she threw herself atop the dead beast's neck and hugged it tightly. "What did that barbaric girl do to you? Oh, Myrtenaster... "

Ruby, who had lost focus of her task, continued to skid haphazardly across the floor before she eventually lost momentum and tripped, falling over herself in a dumbfounded heap. Was she, the princess - a figure of the highest standing in all the land - _cooing_? ("My poor baby… oh, sweetie…") Yes, she was most definitely cooing…

Struggling to lift herself off her feet, Ruby staggered over to the older woman, standing behind the mourning princess with an incredulous look upon her face. What in the _world _was going on?

"Hey… uhm. A-are you okay…?" she asked, leaning down to poke a curious finger against the princess's back.

"Does it _look _like I'm okay?" she seethed, spinning around and slapping the offending hand away. "You killed Myrtenaster!"

"What? No, I-... wait a minute…" And suddenly, it clicked. "_Myrtenaster_? The dragon's name is Myrtenaster?"

"Oh, you finally figured it out. Brains _and_ brawn!" she retorted fiercely, "You really _are _my hero!"

"What is your problem?" Ruby yelled, feeling the last of her patience beginning to wear thin. "I came here to _rescue _you, and yet you've been nothing but mean and spiteful!"

"My problem?" Weiss repeated, her voice dropping low before skyrocketing to near deafening levels. "What is my _problem_? _You_ are my problem! You break into my home, you kill my dragon, you wake me from my sleep… and yet, you have the audacity to ask me what _my_ problem is?"

"Did you even stop to think that perhaps I was here out of my own accord?" she continued, her face now red with fury. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe _I_ put _myself_ here, because I didn't _want_ to be rescued? Because I wanted to get _away_ from people like you?"

Ruby's mouth flapped open and close, making strange, incoherent noises as she struggled to form words. "Well, how was _I_ supposed to know?" she finally cried, throwing her hands up in a fit of frustration. "I mean, first of all, who in their right mind _names_ a dragon and keeps it for a pet? Why couldn't you just get a cat… like a _normal _person? Secondly, _no_, it did _not_ occur to me that you were here by choice because _no one_ does that! I mean seriously, if you don't like people, there are other ways around that. You don't need to live in the middle of some god forsaken forest, on top of the highest peak of a mountain just to avoid socializing."

Weiss' eye ticked as the younger girl trailed off into a lesson on modern herbalism and potion making, saying they now had cures for things such as social anxiety disorder and other random ramblings. '_Who the hell does this girl think she is?'_ she asked herself, feeling her anger increase the longer she listened to her talk. '_The absolute nerve! How dare she speak to me in such a way! As if she knows what my life has been like!'_

"Get… out," the princess finally demanded, speaking through gritted teeth as she fought to control her ever growing rage.

Ruby stopped mid-rant, a confused expression written across her features. "... come again?" she asked, uncertain of what she had heard.

"I said to get out! Get out! Leave, _now_, before I show you why Myrtenaster was not the one you should have feared in coming here!" Weiss growled, pointing her finger towards the door. "Find yourself another damsel in distress!" And then, before Ruby had even a chance to react, a glowing white glyph appeared beneath her feet and catapulted her out the entrance.

'_She has a Semblance?'_ Ruby mused, as she sailed freely through the air. '_That definitely wasn't on the job description...'_ Gravity eventually took its toll, and she fell to the ground some twenty or thirty yards outside the tower gates, tumbling roughly through the rocky dirt before rolling to a stop. Instead of attempting to get back up, Ruby simply lay there and silently bemoaned her fate; there was no way she could return home without the princess. The King demanded his daughter be returned to him, and she would surely be hung if he were to find out she had found the princess and yet still returned empty handed.

A tired sigh escaped her lips; she'd have to find some way to bring Weiss back. Still… of all the princesses that she could have saved… why did it have to be the _crazy_ one?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Soo, its been awhile, huh? I haven't written in months, and I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. I guess I'll be posting a lot of random things in the next few weeks, just to get myself back into the process of writing. Don't expect anything great - I'm _really_ rusty. Also, as fair warning, I may or may not continue this. Again, its kind of just a writing exercise before I return to my main stories. And, for those of you following 'First Comes Love' I will have the final chapter up hopefully by the end of the month. **

**Until next time,**

**Kerosene Desire**


End file.
